far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Czarn Enterprises
Czarn Enterprises is a conglomerate of businesses owned by the Czarn family and ran by various members of said family. The CEO is always bestowed to the Master of Czarn Isle. The current CEO is Yaksha 蛇首 Czarn Vojin . The conglomerate spans the sector, though focuses minor businesses such as workshops, schools, eating/drinking establishments, and specialized production. There are dozens of businesses under the conglomerate, and most businesses are always added as the years go on. Such Companies include: The Black Drake Agency The Black Drake Agency (BDA) is a personnel hiring agency, for security and other work. Started by Czarn Drakon, first Master of Czarn Isle, this agency was done in conjunction with his wife, Czarn Vitaliya (nee Zmiiya). The agency works as a front facing and accessible way to hire Reticulum, Aquilan, Serpens, Crux and Fornax bodyguards. They currently have over 300 contracts available to be bought out. The current CEO is Czarn Vojin, though his cousin Czarn Letat, is current Head of Operations. The Moxen Bar Franchise Started by Czarn Selezen shortly after his marriage Sia Diamora. Ever since the opening of the Mox Aomarine, the franchise has moved to a wide variety of planets, catering to a wide variety of different classes. Of the various assets the Czarn family own, this one tends to be the most profitable. Currently, the franchise is owned by Czarn Vojin. It is currently managed by Czarn Olena. The Black Dragon Tea Gardens A horticulturalist in his spare time, Czarn Gibel and his wife, Czarn Colette (nee Novak), started the Black Dragon Tea Gardens as a family project. Over time, it has grown to a larger operation, providing some of the highest quality of teas to both Reticulum and some of the various nobles in the sector. While owned by Czarn Vojin and the Czarn family as a whole, it is currently ran by Czarn Volk, the oldest living child of Czarn Gibel. They currently have 5 specialty teas they offer. The Red Room Started some time after the marriage of Czarn Gordost and Jane Ime, a Lyran Neshmet. Gordost and Ime had a shared love of dance, and decided to open a dance school. This was more formalized when Czarn Gordost became a Yaksha. Czarn Gordost taught blade dancing, whereas Czarn Ime taught more professional Lyran styles. Together, they eventually merged the two into a unified form, both elegant and deadly. Currently, Czarn Ime is the headmistress of the school, with Czarn Chione (nee Ishii) acting as her understudy. Czarn Vojin is the official overseer of the school. The school is a massive open redwood structure with a large garden complex, complete with hedge mazes and sculpted topiary. End of the Barrel Distillery Originally started by Czarn Boyet, this distillery specializes in distilling Star Pomegranate, a key component in Batista Bombs. Currently, there are a number of alcohols distilled based on a variety of fruits. While originally the Star Pomegranate based moonshine-esque spirit was the original mass produced good, it has increased since. There are currently 4 additional types of spirits being produced; a whiskey, a gin, a vodka, a rum and an absinthe. The current CEO of the company is Czarn Vojin, however in his absence from Aomori it is ran by his aunt, Czarn Lisa. School of the Raging Blade Upon his ascension to Yaksha, Czarn Vojin constructed his school on his isle. The School of the Raging Blade teaches a philosophy of discipline, centering oneself and focusing the inner rage of the fighter into their style. Czarn-Baixing Silk Manufactory Started by Baixing Jianyu and Czarn Gadyuka, the farm and textile factory was produces some of the strongest and luxurious silk on Aomori and potentially the sector. Black Hammer Foundry Founded by Czarn Volk, third child of Czarn Gibel. The Foundry specializes in large firearms, such as Distortion Cannons and Thunder Guns, as well as weaponry for light mechs and fighter starships. Currently, Czarn Gnev, brother and heir presumptive of the Czarn family, teaches as the Gonkannushi. Black Dragon Salt Mines A business started by Czarn Pitisa, second child of Czarn Gibel, and Czarn Julius (nee Ursine). Located on continental Aomori, the salt mines run deep into the crust, occasionally finding other valuable minerals. Black Rose Exotic Dance Hall Started by Czarn Nalogi, firstborn daughter of Czarn Olena and Czarn Salinginious (nee Bortignon), the Black Rose entertains the noble masses with some of the most exotic and talented "dancers" from across the sector. Black Tides Fishery As Aomori is well known for it's vast oceans, fisheries are a common business venture. The fourth child of Czarn Olena and Czarn Salinginious (nee Bortignon), Czarn Dengi, started this business, specializing in large game such as whale crabs and coracle eels. Unfortunately, due to this line of work, the Black Tides Fishery is under constant scrutiny due to it's high mortality rate. Rumours abound of the fishery's ties to a group known as the "Tax Breachers" of Tiber. Confoundium Inc. Experiences Confoundium Inc. Experience is a chain of escape rooms, grand logic puzzles and "athletic challenge" courses. A trapper and weapon designer at heart, when Zolota joined the Trilliant Ring she tried to partner these together. With this idea in mind, she started a little project that blossomed into a full experience. Graceful Death School of Dueling Started by Yaksha Czarn Ugroza, fourth child of Czarn Selezen, the Graceful Death School of Dueling specializes in the ideology of accepting the inevitability of death and prioritizing every fight as an intricate "dance with death."Category:House Reticulum Category:Business Category:Companies Category:Aomori